Serial Killers
by Erick Zentgraaf
Summary: Bercerita tentang Misa Amane sang dokter forensik yang menyelidiki para pembunuh-pembunuh berantai dari seluruh dunia. Rating M untuk kesadisan, rape, dll. RnR please!


Title: Serial Killers-Prologue

Genre: Horror/Crime

Rate: M

Disclaimer: punya TO2-sensei

Warning!: kesadisan tingkat tinggi, kekerasan, kejam, dark theme, alternate universe, Out of Character, tidak dianjurkan dibaca anak-anak dibawah umur, OC.

A/N: tangan gatel pengen bikin fict yang kek gini... aroma kesadisan yang kental dengan bumbu psikologis XD. Kalau ada miss typo, .el, .be ya mohon mangap. Namanya juga manusia, punya banyak salah –ngeles-.

This fict is dedicated to Dr. Helen Morrison, M.D.

Buku 'My Life Among The Serial Killers' sangat menginspirasiku XD.

XxX--------------------------------------------XxX-------------------------------------------------XxX

Misa's POV

Malam di musim panas, pusat kota Chicago diterpa angin yang membawa aroma wangi bunga mawar yang baru dipangkas.

Anak-anakku sudah tidur; Diev, tertidur nyenyak karena bermain hoki tiga ronde, Eclaire tidur karena kelelahan bermain basket, sedangkan Taka tidur lebih awal karena dia harus mengnyiapkan sesuatu yang penting untuk besok.

Di seberang jalan, sepasang anak muda berjalan bergandengan tangan, dan tawa mereka bergema seiring hilangnya mereka dari pandanganku.

Tetangga-tetanggaku menghentikan mobil mereka dan aku melambaikan tangan ke mereka sambil tersenyum tipis. Dandanan mereka begitu rapi, karena mereka baru saja merayakan ulang tahun Ann—tetanggaku—dan mereka membalas lambaianku ketika memasuki rumahnya. Seiring tertutupnya pintu rumah mereka, pemukin menjadi sunyi senyap.

Aku mulai berpikir tentang kehidupanku sendiri dan kenyataan bahwa anak-anakku dan tetangga-tetanggaku hanya tahu sedikit tentang pekerjaanku. Teman-temanku mengenaliku sebagai psikiater bagian forensik yang menggeluti kasus-kasus sulit, hanya itu. Tiga anak-anakku tidak tahu mengapa aku kadang meninggalkan rumah selama berminggu-minggu, mereka belum tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Apa yang kukerjakan begitu jauh dari sini, sehingga orang akan terkejut ketika mendengar pekerjaanku.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku masuk ke rumah bata kami yang bertingkat dua, tempat tinggal suamiku yang nyaman sekaligus tempat ia berpraktik sebagai dokter selama bertahun-tahun. Di bagian belakang kamar lantai dua, terdapat kamar bekas periksa yang sekarang menjadi tempat kerjaku. Dindingnya dilapisi timah, masih bertahan selama bertahun-tahun. Ruangan para dokter baik hati yang memberi perawatan medis kepada para tetangga selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu memberiku banyak inspirasi.

Aku mengambil beberapa gambar anak kecil dari map berwarna biru. Aku menatap lekat-lekat salah satu dari foto-foto itu. Gadis kecil yang bukan saja dibunuh secara kejam, tetapi juga dipukuli dengan palu hingga tubuhnya hampir tidak dikenali lagi. Hancur. Aku tak sanggup melihat satu foto lagi korban yang tidak bersalah, yang nyawanya dicabut tanpa alasan.

Mataku memanas, mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening. Aku membayangkan Eclaire, yang sekarang masih berumur 13 tahun dibunuh dengan cara yang kejam—sama seperti gadis kecil itu—. Ya Tuhan, itu terlalu kejam..

Oh well... Aku harus kembali fokus ke pekerjaanku. Besok aku harus menjadi penceramah utama untuk kelompok dokter forensik se-Chicago. Aku mencatat beberapa hal pada tumpukan kertas dokumen tentang jumlah dan bagian-bagian luka di tubuh korban. Di samping tumpukan itu terdapat keranjang yang berisi berim-rim catatan, penuh dengan foto laki-laki dan perempuan, semuanya dibunuh dengan cara kejam. Bagiku ini bukan pekerjaan yang asing dan menjijikkan. Inilah pekerjaanku dan inilah tujuan hidupku sesungguhnya.

Memang, ini bukan pekerjaan yang diminati banyak orang seperti dokter, polisi, dan berlusin-lusin pekerjaan diluar sana. Yah, tapi inilah pekerjaanku, pembuat profil. Dua suku kata pendek yang memberi fokus dan makna jelas bagi kehidupan profesionalku. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu,aku mengetahui rahasia terdalam dari cara kerja para pembunuh berantai yang paling jahat, dan untuk itu aku harus melakukan perjalanan menjelajahi setiap inchi dunia dalam kesendirian dan terus-menerus menemukan siapa sesungguhnya mereka, dimana mereka bersembunyi, dan mengapa mereka membunuh.

Oh ya, sebagian orang meyebutku 'Clarice dalam kehidupan nyata' karena buku dan film 'The Silence of the Lambs' dan Hannibal. Clarice Starling dan Hannibal Lecter tetaplah hasil khayalan.

Dalam novel-noval Thomas Harris, Hannibal mengembangkan cinta yag tidak biasa dan cenderung menyimpang, namun toh tetap cinta. Dalam kenyataannya, yang harus di waspadai ketika bersama dengan para pembunuh berantai ialah bahwa mereka itu sama sekali bukan manusia.

Sebagai psikiater forensik dengan ijazah sarjana hukum kesehatan, tugasku sungguh didasarkan pada ilmu yang penuh dengan pertimbangan dan teori yang dipikirkan secara matang. Setelah berbicara panjang-lebar dengan lebih dari delapan puluh pembunuh berantai, aku menemukan bahwa mereka tidak bergaul dengan orang lain pada tingkatan manapun seperti layaknya relasi seorang pribadi dengan pribadi lain.

Mereka dapat memainkan peran dengan begitu cantiknya, menciptakan penampilan polos tapi rumit; penampilan yang tak tertandingi oleh bintang Hollywood pemenang Oscar. Mereka dapat menirukan apa saja. Mereka dapat tampil menjad manusia normal, bahkan dalam beberapa hal mereka menjadi teladan masyarakat. Tetapi, mereka tidak memiliki kepribadian yang wajar dalam hubungan manusiawi.

Bagi mereka, membunuh itu bukan masalah besar, sama sekali bukan masalah. Para pembunuh berantai tidak memiliki hubungan emosional dengan para korban. Barangkali inilah bagian yang paling mengerikan. Mereka bukan saja tidak peduli, tetapi mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk peduli.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu dengan siapa aku berurusan. Mereka begitu bersahabat, ramah dan kooperatif pada awal kerja sama kami. Aku telah terbuai ke dalam dunia mereka, dan dunia itu, betapa pun singkanya terasa wajar. Sering kali aku berpikir memang ini orangnya? Begitu saja salah?

Mungkin aku melewatkan sesuatu. Mereka begitu menarik dan karismatis seperti bintang-bintang Hollywood yang terkenal itu. Mereka memperlakukan aku seolah-olah aku adalah sahabat rohani mereka.

Tetapi, suatu saat ketika aku duduk bersama mereka selama empat hingga enam jam, terus-menerus tanpa gangguan di dalam ruangan sel penjara yang sangat lembab dan pengap, segala sesuatunya berubah.

Wawancara kurancang agar tampak seperti mengobrol, suatu pembicaraan yang mudah. Aku tahu bahwa seorang pembunuh berantai tidak akan sanggup mempertahankan perannya lebih lama dari dua atau tiga jam. Pada saat itu, aku mulai membongkar penampilan mereka yang tampak bersahabat itu guna mengungkapkan hati terdalam mereka yang gelap dan gersang.

Ia mulai memainkan jari-jari, mengeluh, berdecak, dan berdeham, memutar-mutar bola matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Titik-titik kecil keringat mulai muncul di dahinya. Akhirnya, ia mulai marah, runtuh. Ia lebih suka jika aku duduk di situ dengan sabar dan menjadi tempat saluran gagasan dan omongannya yang tidak karuan. Namun, aku senantiasa membuatnya mengatakan lebih banyak dari yang mau dia katakan. Bisa jadi dibutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan lamanya untuk dapat masuk ke dalam mereka dan diterima, dan jika itu terjadi, tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dan memuaskan daripada pencapaian itu.

XxX-------------------------------------------XxX--------------------------------------------------XxX

Segini dulu, saia capek nulis *tepar*. Gimana ceritanya? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Atau... Gila kah? Saran dan kritik sangat diterima XD.

Oh ya, mohon maaf kalau cerita ini sangat garing karena jarang (baca: ga ada) ada dialog dan akhiran yang SANGAT menggantung. Namanya juga orang capek-lagi-lagi ngeles-.

Oh ya, numpang tanya, misalnya: 'Kau tanpa ragu menebas kepala istrimu.' itu nama POV-nya apa sih? pernah dikasih tahu tapi lupa apa namanya XP. Jawab lewat review!


End file.
